


Corruption in Progress

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 09:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/809831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer's cage wasn't that big</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corruption in Progress

"How do you stand it?"  
  
Lucifer looked over at Michael. "Oh, so  _now_  you're speaking to me?"  
  
"Don't push it," his brother growled, but it lacked the heat of his earlier warnings. Apparently the confinement was starting to get to him, and he'd take talking to Lucifer over silence. Of course, they'd already spent a few hundred years not talking, only the faint echo of the screams of the damned and the unending sobs of his vessel to keep them company, so anything was welcome right now. "I just - we're completely cut off. I can't feel anyone, and it's so -"  
  
"Isolating?" Michael nodded and Lucifer actually felt himself soften towards the other angel. His cage had been home for so long that he sometimes forgot what those first few centuries had been like, how maddening the echoing loneliness of only his own thoughts had been.  
  
"You get used to it," he offered, only to have Michael huff in disbelief. "And it's not all bad, you know."  
  
Golden eyes stared incredulously at him. "How can you say that?"  
  
He smiled, a secretive, sly smile. "Look at it this way - you can do whatever you want in here and nobody but me will ever know."  
  
Michael scowled and crossed his arms. "I won't let you tempt me into sin."  
  
Lucifer walked over towards him, watching him tense as he drew close. "Sin isn't as bad as you think it is," he informed him. "Humans do it all the time, and just look at how our Father loves them."  
  
"We are different," his brother maintained, clinging to the party line with a dogged determination that might've been admirable if it wasn't standing in Lucifer's way.  
  
He shifted a little closer. "How? Look at the souls with us, trapped here just like us and tell me how we're different, Michael."  
  
"They are creatures of flesh and blood. They live within the prison of their bodies all the time." Michael glared down at the two vessels, his eyes flashing with disdain.   
  
Lucifer was absurdly pleased to see his vessel glare right back at him and spit out, "Dick."  
  
"You see?" Michael flicked his power at the human, driving him to his knees. "They have lost their fear of us, knowing that we're trapped here just like them."  
  
"Oh, they still fear us," Lucifer assured him. "And there are ways to make them fear us even more. But that's not what I'm talking about."  
  
His brother turned a puzzled look on him, and that was when Lucifer reached out to stroke a hand over his wings, fingers dipping into the mass of light, playing with them before he retreated. "Nobody saw  _that_ ," he pointed out, watching the pleasure of the contact ripple through his brother's soul.  
  
Michael shifted away from him, but with the cage all about them, he couldn't go far. "What did - why -?" he sputtered, clearly thrown off-balance by the unexpected caress.  
  
"Because I wanted to," Lucifer told him. "Because it feels good. Because I haven't touched another angel since I was cast down, and I miss it."   
  
"But that's not an angel's touch!" Michael protested, edging back until he was pressed up against the very edge of the cage.  
  
Lucifer smiled and moved closer. "No, it wasn't," he agreed. "I told you - things are different here." He unfurled his own wings, spreading them out as much as he could, luxuriating in the cries of pain that rose from the humans as the edges sliced through them. "Didn't it feel good, being touched like that?"  
  
He watched his brother's eyes trace the arch of his wings, and preened under his gaze. "We aren't meant to know that kind of pleasure," he argued, but there was a hesitance to his words that said that surrender was imminent.  
  
"Why not?" Lucifer pressed. "If we really are fallen, there's no reason we shouldn't have whatever we want." He reached out, stroking fingers along the very edge of his brother's soul. "Anything we want. Nobody ever has to know..."  
  
"It's a sin," Michael insisted weakly, but his own wings were starting to open, moving towards Lucifer's touch, and he moaned as Lucifer stroked them. "We shouldn't..."  
  
Fingers played over the shape of wings as Lucifer moved closer still. "No one to see us," he reminded Michael. "We're shielded in here; think of it as one of the little perks of our punishment."  
  
His brother made no sound, but he reached out to brush Lucifer's wings, sending an frisson of pure pleasure washing through him. He was still trying to recover from it when he heard Michael whisper, "Yes."  
  
With that, Lucifer plunged both hands into the very heart of his brother's soul, wrapping his wings around him so there was no part of them that didn't touch. He was rewarded with Michael's scream, and while he could only feel it secondhand, the echoes of his brother's ecstasy was nearly enough to bring him to his knees as well. He caught him as Michael folded against him, gentling his touch to keep it from growing overwhelming.  
  
Michael shuddered against him for long moments before he managed to gather enough coherency to push him away and slip around to the other side of the cage. He kept his back to Lucifer, staring out at the cage that held them for endless seconds before he said softly, "So that was sin."  
  
"Not as bad as you thought?" And he hated how hopeful his voice sounded, like he was all but begging Michael to say that he'd liked it. When Michael shook his head, Lucifer smiled and followed him across the cage. "You know, you can do it to me as well," he offered.  
  
For a minute, he thought he'd made a mistake, because he saw Michael's wings go rigid. Then his brother turned around and smiled at him, a wicked grin that he'd never expected to see on the face of Heaven's warrior. He didn't say anything, just reached out to skim his fingers over one of Lucifer's wings. Before pleasure overwhelmed him, Lucifer had the distinct thought that he was definitely going to enjoy his second confinement a lot more than his first.  
  
Especially after he showed Michael what a blowjob was.


End file.
